


San Valentino Drabble Days (13-16/02/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [32]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Miyuki/fem!Haruichi/fem!MeiCap.2: Miyuki/fem!HaruichiCap.3: Amberle/EretriaCap.4: fem!Miyuki/fem!Mei
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil/Eretria, Kominato Haruichi/Miyuki Kazuya, Kominato Haruichi/Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei, Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei
Series: Drabble Events [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 2





	1. miyuki/fem!haruichi/fem!mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703221) trovate la versione completa.

"Qualcuno sa quanto siete diaboliche?" si trova a chiedere, con un tono offeso che probabilmente lo fa sembrare il più permaloso dei bambini, dopo essere stato violentemente massacrato a ogni singolo videogioco a cui Harumi l'ha spinto a giocare, con Mei che faceva palesemente il tifo per la loro ragazza senza sprecarsi nel deriderlo a ogni sfida persa - e Mei sbuffa una risata mentre lo trascina verso la gelateria in cui hanno deciso di fermarsi prima di riaccompagnare Harumi alla Seido.

"Perché pensi che Aniki non abbia detto niente quando ha scoperto che stiamo insieme?" ribatte Harumi con un sorriso tutto zucchero, stringendosi appena più forte al suo braccio, e Kazuya si è fatto la stessa domanda più di una volta nonostante sappia già la risposta (Ryousuke è diventato la _seconda_ persona più terrificante che conosce da quando ha scoperto ciò che si nasconde dietro il viso d'angelo della sua cara sorellina, dopotutto).

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Mei è brillante come il sole, quando finalmente lascia andare la sua mano per voltarsi verso di loro, e Kazuya può quasi sentire in anticipo la risata cristallina di Harumi alle future parole dell'altra ragazza.

"Lo sanno tante persone, ma nessuno quanto te," risponde Mei dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino alla più giovane, e nelle sue iridi celesti c'è quella scintilla assolutamente sadica che ha avuto più di una volta la (s)fortuna di vedere quando erano alle superiori e ancora in squadre avversarie. "Dovresti esserne felice, Kazuya, teniamo il meglio solo per te."


	2. miyuki/fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722901) trovate la versione completa.

"Buon San Valentino?" le dice con un pizzico di incertezza nella voce, avvicinandosi per stringerla in un abbraccio veloce e schioccarle un bacio sulla fronte - ed è così palesemente dubbioso sul da farsi che Harumi non riesce davvero a rimanere irritata con lui. È come un pesce fuor d'acqua, onestamente, è abbastanza sicura che si sentirebbe in colpa se continuasse a sentirsi offesa.

"Buon San Valentino, Kazuya-senpai," risponde con una mezza risata, pizzicandogli una guancia perché il rossore che ha spiato sulle sue orecchie è adorabile - prima di posare gli occhi su una enorme mostruosità di pacchetto sul suo letto e sollevare un sopracciglio con divertito scetticismo. "Mi hai fatto un regalo?" 


	3. amberle/eretria

Eretria è sempre stata una persona estremamente pragmatica, e per quanto l'idea di cenare fuori con la sua ragazza il giorno di San Valentino sia teoricamente attraente, sa anche che prenotare un tavolo in uno dei ristoranti preferiti di Amberle con così poco preavviso è pressoché impossibile - e no, Lyria, non poteva pensarci prima, dal momento che fino al mese scorso in quel weekend era in programma un torneo a cui anche volendo non avrebbe potuto non partecipare.

Non ha rinunciato a fare una sorpresa alla sua ragazza, perché sa che Amberle è un'inguaribile romantica (e sotto sotto non può negare di esserlo a sua volta) e, quando erano ancora convinte che sarebbe stata occupata, l'idea di non poter trascorrere del tempo insieme il giorno degli innamorati l'aveva ovviamente delusa, ed è per questo che ha assoldato Wil per decorare l'appartamento mentre lei correva come una cretina da una parte all'altra della città per provare a trovare una singola, _maledetta_ scatola di quei dannati cioccolatini che Amberle adora come a quanto pare il 99.9% della popolazione - e spera solo che l'amico non le abbia fatto qualche casino in casa, perché il suo livello di pazienza si sta avvicinando pericolosamente ai minimi storici (raggiunti l'anno precedente dopo l'inaspettato ritorno nella sua vita di Zora, perché quella psicopatica ha un sesto senso quando si tratta di provare a rovinarle la vita) ed è pronta ad alzare le mani se qualcos'altro dovesse andare storto.

L'espressione di Amberle quando torna a casa, dopo il suo turno alla clinica in cui lavora, è più che sufficiente a farle dimenticare le frustrazioni della giornata - per qualche ora, almeno, perché quando sono abbracciate sotto le lenzuola non riesce proprio a trattenersi dallo sbuffare qualche lamentela con il sottofondo delle risate divertite dell'altra ragazza. 

"Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile trovare delle rose decenti proprio oggi? Per non parlare dei _cioccolatini_! Quei dannati cioccolatini si sono fatti desiderare!" 


	4. fem!miyuki/fem!mei

C'è sempre stata una certa tensione tra lei e Mei, Katsumi non può assolutamente negarlo, probabilmente provocata da un mix tra quello spasmodico desiderio di entrambe di superarsi a vicenda e quella dannata e silenziosa attrazione reciproca di cui non sono evidentemente riuscite a liberarsi, nemmeno negli anni in cui i loro contatti si sono fatti scarsi.

Katsumi si sente stranamente irrequieta ogni volta che si trovano a interagire, il desiderio di fare  _ qualcosa _ di non ben definito che la fa sentire come se fosse nel bel mezzo di una partita difficile, pronta a muoversi senza aver bisogno di pensare per raggiungere il suo obiettivo - e  _ sa _ che Mei prova quello stesso impulso, perché non è poi così difficile leggere le sue espressioni quando non sono avversarie in campo. 

Il problema, si rende conto quando coglie per una frazione di secondo il ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra dell'altra ragazza prima di coprirle con le proprie, è che senza rendersene conto hanno trasformato anche questa onnipresente tensione tra di loro in un gioco di potere - un gioco che Katsumi ha evidentemente appena perso, ma per una volta la ragazza non prova l'insoddisfazione che di solito sente quando non riesce a vincere una sfida. Ci saranno altre occasioni per avere la rivincita, dopotutto. 

Mei sghignazza contro la sua bocca, quando le mani dell'altra si stringono con più forza sui suoi fianchi, e Katsumi ha come l'impressione che in qualche modo l'asso dell'Inashiro abbia sentito i suoi pensieri e abbia accettato la sua sfida. 

"Non credere che ci andrò leggera con te," mormora quando si separano, con un fuoco negli occhi che la catcher conosce fin troppo bene, e Katsumi sbuffa una risata affannata nel sentire la bocca dell'altra, adesso premuta contro la sua gola, piegarsi in un sorriso - e scommetterebbe qualsiasi cosa che sia quel sorriso provocatorio che è sempre stato il biglietto da visita di Mei. 

"Sarei delusa se lo facessi." 


End file.
